


all that is earth [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s overtones, F/M, Femdom, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter’s trying not to take it personally, but being inexplicably flinched away from is getting really, really old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that is earth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all that is earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435398) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/all%20that%20is%20earth.mp3) | 39:12 | 36.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-that-is-earth) |  |   
  
### Music

_Secret ~ Someone's Message_ by Akira Ishida

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! And to novembersmith for having blanket permission!


End file.
